Stagnant Peace The Origins of Airbending
by BloodyHoney
Summary: The first Airbenders did more than complete the elemental cycle. They saved their people from social collapse.


In a world of relentless warfare between Water, Earth, and Fire, a society was born. Created by a peaceful and idealistic group. The people respected all forms of life and felt deeply connected to their inner spirit. Their detachment from the world ensured critical peace. All harmoniously existed within the social tiers of hierarchy.

They divide themselves into three groups. The Gāo were the elites, the scholars, and the highest council members. The Zhōng people were the monks and nuns, council members, and religious students. And the Dǐ, who were artisans, laborers, and caretakers of each temple.

One would rarely address a person in a rank above or below. Many believed that if a disagreement effected the "public serenity", the best option was to segregate opposing sides. These divisions expanded over hundreds of years. Eventually, they even separated men and women into four distant temples.

The North Temple existed untroubled, with one exception from The inner circle of the Gāo rank. A young man named Xīn yì was very disruptive. He was the apprentice to a High Council Monk named Rongyù. Poor Xīn yì was always different from everyone else. He often daydreamed while meditating. Longing to be free of his duties and travel the world. To connect with people, to live without restriction. This was unheard of. No one else ever seemed unhappy with the Utopia they created. But to him, no one seemed happy either.

The Dǐ class, as a whole, felt content in their station. Enjoying the tranquility of their work. They were the lowest ranking class, but also the freest. Dǐ were allowed to travel outside of the temple mounts regularly. Most were fun-loving, social, and known for their sense of humor.

Among them was a beautiful artisan named Akiha. She was highly prized for her exceptional work. One day, Edern, the High Council Nun, approached her. All four temples were preparing an annual gathering for the upper classes. The nun requested Akiha's presents to sculpt the Grand Elder's likeness. It would be a gift of goodwill from their East Temple. Akiha respectfully bowed her head in silence. She was honored to take on the task.

Women of the East Temple cared for the native sky bison. The flying creatures would transport the women anytime they had need of travel. Akiha was allowed to fly to the North Temple on her dearest friend, Una. The duo had been together since they were children. When they arrived, Akiha worked in solitude. Only her bison would keep her company.

Xīn yì was being rather defiant towards his sifu. He disguised himself as Dǐ and hid in plain sight of Rongyù. The monk searched for his apprentice in vain. The young man despised the Great Gathering. It was dull and he couldn't bare the thought of enduring another all day meeting. Xīn yì explored the outlying ring of his temple for the first time. Until he walked right into a giant ball of white fur. It was a sky bison. The first he had ever seen up close.

The beast growled at him. Slowly, he backed away, only to be knocked over by an affectionate lick. Xīn yì sat up, covered in saliva from the giant tongue, and smiled. He reached out and scratched the creature's arrow. The sky bison rolled on her side, enjoying the attention from her new friend. Una let out an over-sized yawn and walked away on six feet. Xīn yì curiously followed her to a remote part of the temple.

A young woman sits, diligently at work. She paused to reflect on how much she missed her home and her friends. Akiha stretches and looks up at her bison. Greeting Una with hug. The girl runs was happy to have some company. Una notices the man standing at a distance. Suddenly the bison took off through the air, landing behind him. Xīn yì is continuously nudged towards Akiha. The sky bison licks the young man again. Her tongue hanging out in amusement.

Akiha giggles and apologizes to the hansom stranger. Announcing that her friend seemed to be quiet taken with him.. Xīn yì blushes and politely nods. Asking the beautiful girl several questions about her large furry friend. She jokes with the young man and eventually talks him into going for a ride.

The pair climb on Una's back. Instantly, they are soaring through the sky. Xīn yì was overjoyed. He officially loved flying. The two were enchanted by each other. They spent hours talking above the clouds before Akiha insists on going back. He sighs in disappointment, then agrees.

They return to the North Temple. As soon as they touch down a High Council Nun, Edern, comes at Akiha. She calmly expresses her disappointment. The Dǐ artisan had behaved inappropriately and was dismissed from her job. Akiha hung her head in silence. Forgetting his appearance, Xīn yì made eye contact with the nun and explained it was all his fault. The woman gasps at the absurdity, Dǐ are never to speak to Gāo or Zhōng ranks.

The young man and woman are escorted to the meeting. Edern states her complaint to the Gāo council members. Each member is shocked. Reluctantly, The Grand Elder tells the pair that they are to be banished. Rongyù finally looks at Xīn yì's face and stuns everyone. The boy is his missing apprentice in disguise. His chaotic behavior would no longer be tolerated. The banishment remained.

Akiha packs her bag and attaches it to Una's saddle. Xīn yì runs towards her. Asking if he could join her and her bison. The woman is careful to not make eye contact and nods without a word. They take to the air and Xīn yì tries his best to be comforting. Akiha doesn't reply to any of his words. They land, far from their homes. He finally demands that she speak to him as she had before. She then replies in single word answers.

Days pass until she expands on her words. She tells him that they can't be friends. Both are from different ranks, they might as well be from different worlds. She respects their traditions because of the importance of peace. Xīn yì takes her hand and tells her, peace is not worth having without freedom. They are finally free to be themselves. Their eyes meet as they sit face to face. Akiha smiles at the hansom young man, joking about how odd he was. Together, they laughed at his expense.

Touching palms they sit in lotus, both in a unified trance. Una lingers in the open air above them. She began to whip her tail, turning the current into an airball. The ball gently descends on the couple, engulfing them. Xīn yì and Akiha awake from the trance to find they are floating. When the airball dissipates, they ease back towards the ground. Standing upright, both feel their spirits surging. They had gained control over the element of Air.

The two lovers were elated. The sky bison had taught them something wonderful. Xīn yì and Akiha wanted to put it to good use. A year after being banished, they proudly wore arrow tattoos. They wanting to symbolize their unique power, and show homage to their teacher. The trio traveled the world and helped many people. The Airbenders were openly accepted everywhere they went. Four years later they were blessed with a child. Another four years flew by before the couple discovered their daughter could also bend Air.

The family enjoyed their nomadic lifestyle. Everything seemed to be perfect. Until one day, Xīn yì had a vision of his people. They would fail in their hopes of everlasting peace. Everyone would further divide amongst themselves, creating a great war. He awoke from his meditation in a sweat. Xīn yì told his wife and suggested going back to the North Temple. Akiha had shared the vision and knew they had to return at once.

They all arrived on the day of the Great Gathering. Disrupting the meeting with a large air current, the Gāo and the Zhōng listened in awe. The lovers explained the source of Airbending, and told of a world they had deprived themselves of. When the council rejected the tale, Akiha insisted everyone join her in mediation. All were granted visions of the terrible, unchanged future.

Each member agreed it would be best to change their rigid customs. To live in harmony without class distinctions. Later they would adopt a nomadic life while maintaining temples as their homes. Those who sought freedom and enlightenment were taught Airbending by the sky bison. While the Air Nomads kept some traditions, most were eliminated. At last, The peaceful society was free and happy one.


End file.
